


认真点（贺红）车1

by GDZTY



Category: 19 - Fandom
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDZTY/pseuds/GDZTY
Summary: 被迫自我扩张+抵墙肏





	认真点（贺红）车1

贺天回来的时候，客厅里的灯亮着。

几个东倒西歪的易拉罐摆在茶几上，罪魁祸首正醉卧在沙发上，玄关发出的昏黄光线打在他的半脸上，在眼窝鼻骨转折处留下暧昧的投影。贺天不禁停下脚步，隔着几米的距离盯着沙发上的人。

不知这人从哪找出件不太合身的黑色衬衫，紧紧地贴在身上，被勾勒出的窄瘦的腰身看得贺天心痒。扣子被张扬地解开四五颗，又被睡姿蹭得起了皱，小半个肩头泛着盈润的光。

那片肩头骨肉均亭，流畅的肌肉线条隐入布料下。贺天像被引诱般重新迈开步子，边单手松开领带，径直朝人走去。

甫一靠近，侧卧在沙发上的男人便机警地睁开眼，浅色的眼眸里厉色一闪而过，宛如方才的沉睡是个幻觉。但看请面前的人后又放松下来，懒洋洋打了个哈欠，“你回来了啊。”

贺天心底陡然一热，像冬日里被烤得软糯的红薯。

他看着沙发上的男人揉着珊瑚色的乱发，眯着眼，困倦并略带醉意地对他说你回来了，他一身早就练就的铜皮铁骨仿佛被温水煮青蛙般层层剥落，胸膛里的一颗心跳得火热。

男人突然伸手扳过莫关山的脸亲上去，将他困在沙发和自己之间，“做吗。”

始料不及，莫关山的腰撞上沙发拐角，刚想开口骂人却被一个粗暴又急切的吻打断，男人的声音像是深海的海妖，充满了欲望和引诱。

“好啊。”莫关山挑衅地笑起来，舔了舔下唇。

男人眸色转深，将本就门户大开的衬衫粗暴扯开，纽扣四处蹦溅，莫关山搂上男人的肩，一脚踩在男人的胯间，不轻不重地使着力度。

贺天身上还穿着妥帖的西装，带着室外的凉气和湿意，此刻温热的体温透过布料传过来，他一下子理解了什么叫冰火两重天。

忍耐这个字眼不适合现在。

扬手将人翻了个面，拉开宽松的家居服，贺天一个手指直直挤入后穴。

“操！你他妈慢点！”虽是自己应允了这场性事，但毫无前戏和润滑还是让莫关山的脸皱成一团，骂出声来。

“再说脏话我就罚你了。”

“滚你……呃啊……”贺天说到做到，不留情地将第二根手指戳入湿软的穴口。

哪怕软了腰，莫关山仍是朝背后的人比了个中指。

贺天将莫关山的手指包裹进口腔，舌尖细细舔舐指腹和骨节，模仿性交上下吞吐，色情又淫糜。

“日……”莫关山一下子红了耳朵尖，不自觉嘟囔出声。

贺天吐出手指，抹掉嘴边勾连的银丝，低头咬上红得几近透明的耳朵，用气音道：“明知故犯。”

埋在后穴的手指拔出，贺天捏住身下人被舔得晶莹的中指，引导着它进入了方才的温热甬道，另一手蹭过莫关山敏感的腰际，按上胸前的凸起。

“我操你……啊……”莫关山惊慌失措，奋力挣扎却被男人死死压制。进入自己的感觉太过羞耻和难言，但敏感处又被人拿捏掌握，身不由己地被快感冲击着，他不由得爆出一句脏话，只是刚一出口，就后悔了。

“这么想被我罚吗？”贺天轻笑，带着中指旋转一圈，莫关山下意识反抗，却带动手指在体内擦过不知道哪一点，顿时让他嘤咛出声。

见身下人只能无力地捏着沙发套喘息，贺天大发慈悲地放过那根可怜的手指，拉开西装裤拉链，将一根蓄势待发的性器抵在入口。

粗直破开入口，柔软湿热的洞穴被一寸寸探索着，层层叠叠的软肉试图阻拦却被轻易征服，乖顺地吮吸着异物，整根没入的时候二人同时发出一声喟叹。

见莫关山脊背不再僵硬紧绷，贺天才开始小幅度抽插，一双黑眸紧紧盯着猎物。

看他修长脖颈仰起好看的弧度，听他随着他的动作或轻或重的喘息，动情地抚过他强健的、布满旧伤、现在却因情动而汗湿的身躯。

这个人，是他的。

这个念头让贺天的男性征服欲被大大满足，又贪心不足地想要更多。于是他将人翻过来，面对面的姿势让他能看见更多。这一举动让性器被动地在穴中旋转了一百八十度，内壁感受到的剧烈摩擦让莫关山难以抑制地呻吟出声。

性器的形状被强行在莫关山脑海中勾勒出来，伴着强烈的刺激让莫关山失神了几秒，回过神的第一件事是把已到嘴边的脏话咽了下去。

自觉自己输了面子，莫关山忍不住想找回场子，于是猛地收紧后方。

贺天被突然的紧缩激得到吸一口凉气，险些就这么交代出去。始作俑者还一脸挑衅和得意地看著他，真是......不教育不行。

两人如今面对面相拥，贺天是拉上裤链就可以出席宴会的装扮，而莫关山除了挂在腿弯的家居裤和只剩一只的拖鞋，再无其他。

“放松点，你想夹断我吗。”拍了拍手感不错的臀肉，贺天故意说着下流话，身下暗自加快。

“你……呃……”妄想故技重施的甬道被一阵又急又重的抽插插得松软下来，而它的主人更是不争气地连整句话都说不完。

贺天看着脸红的像个番茄，上牙咬住下唇，但断断续续的呻吟和闷哼还是不停从嘴角漏出的莫关山。

明明天生一副不好惹的样子，出任务时又凶又恨，可在情事里却是个彻头彻脑的菜鸟，动不动就红了脸，丢了神。

真是让人忍不住欺负。

贺天用舌头顶开紧咬下唇的牙，宛如巡视的国王般在莫关山嘴中四处流连，纠缠搅拌，舔舐着敏感的上颚，一只手来回抚摸他汗湿的脊背。

“莫仔，我带你去看夜景。”

贺天的房子买在十九层，采光良好，视野开阔，客厅正对着巨大的落地窗，而落地窗正对着鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，川流不息的行车道，和一片蓝黑色的夜。

时候不早，人声渐消，万家灯火明亮，商店霓虹灯闪烁，是一副色彩斑斓的油画。

“……什……别…啊……”

可惜专制的男人听不进一句，贺天两手握着臀肉，抱小孩般抱着怀里的人，朝窗子走去，“低头看看。”

常年养成的身体反应让莫关山勾住对方腰以稳住自己，但这一举动和姿势的变换却让莫关山再次陷入感官刺激的深渊，下意识地服从了对方的话，他低头正对上股间交合的场景，粗大的性器因为走动一进一出，耻毛湿淋淋的，粘腻的水声响在耳畔。他先前泄过一次的白浊粘在两人的小腹上，情色异常。

尚未从巨大的羞耻中回过神，莫关山后背抵上一片冰凉，贺天扯掉他身上最后的睡裤和遮羞布，自己却一身整齐。

身后是几十米高的高层玻璃，冷空气呼啸的声音让他禁不住紧绷，而身前的温热人体是莫关山的唯一支撑，一次接一次的冲击又让他浑身发软。莫关山在双重夹击下只觉自己在快感的碾压下变得粉碎，远处的夜景在他眼里化为斑斓繁多的色块。

贺天吻上莫关山的右肩。

那是一处弹痕。那是在他们的一次任务中留下的，贺天在任务结束后只说了一句话，“我的。”

没想到他还记得。

莫关山揪着他汗湿的发丝，令贺天昂起头，垂首看向他因为情欲而微微扭曲的面容，透过迷乱的眼眸，在快感和沉醉的掩盖下找出一丝后怕。

莫关山露出一个狼性的笑，舌尖舔过虎牙。

“认真点。”

“艹我。”


End file.
